warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexei de'Ossmann
Alexei Kirsten Josiah de'Ossmann-Sollander, formerly de'Ossmann-Sollander Brosseau '''and otherwise known as '''White Chocolate, is an Inquisitor Lord of the Ordo Xenos of infamous recognition due to a combination of his charismatic nature, flamboyant and eccentric charm, handsome appearance, and his often straightforward approach to a variety of situations, maintaining a great deal of confidence in his method and in himself. Leaning towards the mindset of a Radical alignment of the Recongregationist philosophy with considerable and wide degree of knowledge in the multiple fields of xenology and affiliated topics, Alexei disguises a merciless, unrelenting and lethal reputation beneath a social, outgoing, and somewhat light-hearted guise that he retains at nearly all times, often displaying a rampant sexual appetite for men, women, and those in-between while simultaneously defending the Imperium and his charges with swift and murderous efficiency. Possessing an affinity for xenos technology and maintaining an eager stance concerning its usage and integration into the Inquisitional arsenal, Alexei makes whole usage of his xenological knowledge against his enemies, even if a number of his methods are to be considered heretical or outright prohibited by the standards of the Inquisition he serves. Having served alongside and led several Deathwatch teams throughout his career against a variety of alien threats, accompanied multiple other Inquisitorial operatives, and having constructed a Retinue of professional and dangerous individuals, Alexei boasts competency and experience while remaining absent of the cold and professional attitude traditional, and stereotypical, of many Inquisitors - much to the surprise and dismay of many of his colleagues and enemies, the latter of which he prefers to engage in close-quarters combat; a battlefield practice that the Inquisitor Lord proclaims as the most masculine and true. History Early Life Alexei was born upon the world of Hive World Tarkaire, located within the Segmentum Tempestus, as the son of Baldassare de'Ossmann, the head of the House of de'Ossmann, a powerful noble family that had influenced within the northeastern regions of Tarkaire's capital city, and elder brother of the Planetary Governor of Tarkaire, Hector de'Ossmann. Alexei's mother, Amalyn, was the daughter and heir to the estate of the House of Sollander, a rival noble house from the southern end of the region that had amassed hospitality with the de'Ossmann clan for some generations before eventually establishing a marriage which would result in Alexei's conception alongside two younger brothers, Devante and Carisio, and a younger sister, Martine; Alexei and his siblings would enjoy an upbringing typical of noble children with a reliable education and affording to live a life of reasonable security and luxury, although Alexei would himself the black sheep of the family for he desired a more exciting life beyond the economics and familial politics while having already acquired a taste for the finer and more expensive aspects of life. Thus, from his teen years onward, Alexei would partake in several years as a soldier of Tarkaire's PDF although he was soon discharged from service following a fallout between himself and a superior officer which concluded with the aforementioned officer's visit to a medical facility following a severe head injury with members of his personal guard who suffered comparitively minor wounds while Alexei spent several weeks in captivity under the threat of military execution prior to his disappointed folk bailing him out of the situation. Following his discharge from the PDF, Alexei would engage in numerous affairs while having been initially arranged to marry the youngest daughter of an eastern noble house, Brosseau, which eventually occured although swiftly fell apart less than a year afterward due to Alexei having been witnessed and caught in peculiar, deviant acts with multiple women. Simultaneously. This event led to a divorce between the couple and Alexei losing the right to his inheritance and keep within the de'Ossmann and Sollander estates, leading to Alexei to pursue a means of income and residence within the more controversial areas of Tarkaire's capital - the underworld. Using what remained of his fortune following the abandonment of support from his family, alongside his own charisma, Alexei gathered thugs, criminals, mercenaries and whatever scum resided within the underlayers of the Hive World and founded his own third-party militant group, the White Wings, with whom he developed some intimate relationships within and which would serve as support for various criminal groups that opposed the PDF. It was not until when operatives and an Inquisitor, Castro Blackwell, arrived upon the world and requested aid of the White Wings did Alexei come to consider the possibility of acceptance amongst the ranks of the Inquisition; Castro had led a team to Tarkaire following growing suspicions of xenos influence amongst the higher-ups of the PDF with ties to the House of Brosseau thus could only trust unofficial militant groups native to the world with some degree of competency to guide them throughout the under-Hives so that suspicions and rumours could be confirmed and dealt with - it was Alexei's first encounter with a genestealer cult which was followed by the almost complete extermination of his mercenary group alongside Castro's own assets, leading the two to be recognised as the sole survivors of the incident and, after some dispute, argument, and persuasion, Alexei's first step into the role of an Acolyte underneath Castro's tutelage. The Acolyte Years Ascension to Inquisitor Recognition as Inquisitor Lord The Tenebarite Cabal Personality Alexei de'Ossmann is an openly eccentric and flamboyant individual, known to flirt and tease with his colleagues, his allies, and to an extent, his enemies. Alexei embraces these effeminate actions with pride and enjoys conversing with others, although he is sure to not distract himself from his duty and responsibility as an Inquisitor and an agent of the Imperium and the Emperor - he is a dedicated operative, his loyalty firm despite his hidden interests in the technology and weaponry of Xenos. As an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos and as a secret follower of the Recongregationist philosophy, Alexei has a deep insight into the biology and anatomy of alien bodies, societies, and technologies and enjoys observing such subjects in process almost as much as he enjoys destroying and subjugating them. Alexei, while his philosophical allegiance is subtle, ironically prefers a more direct approach to combat, believing that the most loyal and truest of men fight their opponents face-to-face. Alexei is merciless and very rarely hesitates to dispose of those who challenge or attempt to upset him, although he doesn't madden easily and retains a calm demeanour for the most part, finding much enjoyment in his career and position as an Inquisitor. Alexei places firm trust in his Retinue, most particularly in Yerik Midden, and in turn nearly all of them place their trust in him. Centuries as an Inquisitor has hardened his nerves and thus he defiantly opposes the Xenos threat without fear, and can identify, assess, and conclude a solution for problems on a large scale without being interrupted by his own personal feelings, as it is his Inquisitorial duty to do so to protect Mankind and spare it from the taint and influence of its enemies. Alexei is known to become melancholy when such solutions involve Exterminatus, and will even fall mute during the process, although he nonetheless fulfills his duty with the consequences on his shoulders without hesitation or reluctance. Alexei despises criticism to his method and will hold grudges against those who do so, often retorting in an insulting, harsh manner in order to protect his pride and often ignores the subject of criticism itself, an attitude that contrasts with his Recongregationist stance. Alexei enjoys high-class tastes in both dining and entertainment, with his favoured food happening to be rich, alcoholic chocolate which he often carries alongside his arsenal if the situation arises where he feels peckish. Alexei often disregards the concept of personal space when conversing with others, preferring to locate himself within their closest and most immediate vicinity, which he recognizes makes certain people uncomfortable and treats with an element of humour. Abilities and Traits Alexei is absent of the Psyker abilities that are often found in Inquisitors although he compensates with an impressive amount of martial ability and is thought to be proficient at various fighting styles that were once used during the ancient days of the Old Earth, albeit with modified and expanded teachings in order to appropriately prepare him for the threat of Xenos - he has replaced the muscle in his arms and legs with bionics in order to strike down his foes with more power far more efficiently, as an unmodified human would often have no chance of even scratching the hide of a Greenskin without such upgrades. Alexei is often consulted by young Inquisitors and Progena regarding his knowledge and understanding of Xenos biological, technological, and cultural aspects, which has evoked the curiosity and distrust of some of his colleagues although they cannot deny his efforts and contribution to the Ordo Xenos; he can fight hand-to-hand with creatures stronger than the baseline human effortlessly and his understanding of biology and tactic allows him to strike at vulnerabilities native to his opponent, although he is often seen with a weapon and it is an uncommon sight to see him fight unarmed. Alexei also has modifications, specifically internal adamantium plates, implanted across his body; his forehead, collar bone, pecs, and stomach have adamantium layering and plating beneath the flesh which allows Alexei to resist plentiful amounts of damage, with almost all of his teeth being tipped with adamantium, giving his teeth a somewhat blackened or darkened appearance. Alexei is a competent sharpshooter as are most Inquisitors, although outside of hand-to-hand combat, Alexei also shows proficiency with melee weaponry; his preference revolves around one-handed weapons that do not attempt to restrict his movement or potential for motion and allows him to retain his athleticism. Equipment Chain Knife Plasma Knife Melta Fists The Melta Fists, as they are termed, are Jokaero-constructed applications made to the bionics within Alexei's hands; in principle, they operate similar to how standard Melta weapons generate plasma, although the Jokaero Weaponsmith within Alexei's Retinue, Zaius, has managed to miniaturize the principle and create the appropriate technology in order to allow for the process of creating the fusion reaction within each of Alexei's mechanical fists, with parts of the modifications extending into Alexei's arms. In usage, Alexei can enhance the damage done by his bionic physical attacks by an estimated tenfold via activating this complex system, recreating the results of a Melta Gun through a punch and dealing a similar amount of damage while somehow preventing backlash and internal damage. As these weapons are connected into Alexei's physiology, it is easy for him to conceal and many of the victims, primarily Orks and Genestealers, have unsuspectingly been incinerated by Alexei. Like Melta weapons, they require a cool-down period of several minutes after usage although the potential for damage they can deal is considered frightening, with urban legends surfacing around Alexei, claiming that the Inquisitor Lord is capable of setting his foes alight through simply touching his opposition although Alexei himself has not yet bothered to correct these myths as it could affect his status and spoil the attention he gets, as there is little that Alexei enjoys more than people talking of him and maintaining a reputation. Shuriken Pistol Appearance Alexei de'Ossmann is, needless to say, a handsome individual by human standards; long, wavy hair of light golden blonde and a healthy shade of Caucasian skin grants him a compliment to his attractive facial and bodily features, with a toned, athletic torso and clean-shaven appearance. While most likely having lived beyond a century or so of age, he has somehow remained relatively young and is free of naturally unattractive features such as wrinkles and eyebags and the likes, with his sparkling, electric blue eyes being one of his most dashing features. However, the tips of his teeth are blackened due to adamantium modification to make them more withstanding, and he is without a large majority of his biological form, with his arms and legs being almost fully replaced and integrated with bionic substitutes to accomodate for Alexei's love of up-close fighting and to amplify his strength. He is also not without his scars - his torso and neck is lined with various scar tissues from operations to implant adamtium and ceramic under-layers to protect himself further during hostile encounters, and has also taken damage from enemy fire, so while he maintains an athletic and somewhat muscular torso build, he has been left with the marks of battle, which he enjoys showing as a mark of pride. Alexei's attire usually consists of the otherwise common Inquisitorial longcoat, and due to his bionic implants he does not require the use of Power Armour. The upper half of his chest is usually seen when in his presence due to his insistence on not wearing any form of under-clothing such as a shirt or vest, and his trousers are made to be slimming and compliment his physique - he wears Inquisition-issued boots tailored in the style of knee-high biker boots, complimented by armoured plating, and gloves to hide his hands in casual meeting, which have been replaced with bionics and further modified with Jokaerian technological prowess. Alexei is usually seen wearing diamond-encrusted earring studs in both of his ears, with discussion often revolving around whether they are of Xenos origin or not and if they serve any practical function outside of mere aesthetic, with no confirmation given by Alexei himself regarding them. Retinue Yerik Midden Yerik Midden 'is a Voidborn Armsman who hails from the Chartist vessel of ''The Prizstocker who was assigned to Alexei's Retinue after displaying his combat prowess against Ork Freebooterz during a visit to the vessel from the Inquisitor. Yerik is considered a close friend to Alexei and serves as Alexei's personal second-in-command, allowing him to direct the other members of the Retinue in the Inquisitor Lord's absence. Yerik makes use of a Hellgun granted to him by Alexei after joining his retinue as well as a personalized sawn-off shotgun that he had used during his years defending The Prizstocker, and maintains a number of grenades on his person. Yerik is outfitted and equipped for fighting in his preferred terrain; dark, confined spaces, where he feels most comfortable. Yerik enjoys travelling within Alexei's Retinue as he had aspired to walk upon the soil of worlds across the galaxy since he was a child - a dream shared by his ancestral heritage that resided within The Prizstocker. Yerik is the one individual who Alexei trusts the most outside of his Inquisitor colleagues and for good reason; Yerik has dedicated himself to the Inquisitor out of a deep-rooted sense of duty and contribution, having failed nearly all career options prior to becoming an Armsman and thus seeks to excel at the one thing he is good at. Confident and eager, Yerik is an example for the other members of Alexei's Retinue and even Alexei himself, who greatly values Yerik's company. Blight '''Blight is a Culexus Assassin who serves as a member of Alexei's Retinue on behalf of serving the interests of the entire Tenebarite Cabal, although Alexei was selected as his Inquisitorial handler as it would seem the friction would be the most minimal between them in comparison to other Inquisitors serving within the Cabal. While a potent Pariah, Alexei strangely finds himself unaffected by Blight's presence and will approach him as he would anybody else, possessing an almost-overwhelming curiosity regarding the Assassin, although the feeling is anything but mutual between the two of them as the latter finds the former's flamboyant mannerisms either amusing or irritating. Blight's equipment consists of the standard gear used by Culexus Assassins, including an Animus Sepulcrum which Alexei controls personally, an Aegis Suit, and a batch of Psyk-Out Grenades. As a Pariah, Blight is specialized in the termination of Psykers and Daemons; he can sever their connection to the Warp and is completely unaffected by the psychic effects used by most Psykers, with one particularly murderous aspect he utilizes in battle involving him killing Psykers simply by remaining for too long in their close proximity and watching them suffer. Katarina Wessel Katarina Wessel is a Primaris Psyker who was assigned to Alexei after being found serving within the 201st Cromwell Guard Regiment. Talabec Kell Talabec Kell is an Adeptus Mechanicus Secutor who joined Alexei's Retinue after having betrayed a targeted Rogue Trader who had affiliated himself with Xenos Horrificus. A Secutor who had originally left his sect in order to supposedly pursue research and information, although in truth he had abandoned his sect for the opportunity to study foreign technologies and relieve his almost unnatural urges for bloodshed, Talabec and Alexei had come to a compromise to serve one another's similar interests much to the misfortune of his Rogue Trader companion, whom Talabec had seen as outliving his usefulness. Talabec is considered, both by himself and by others, to be a somewhat-living weapon of mass destruction and with good reason. Zaius Zaius is a Jokaero Weaponsmith who was integrated into Alexei's Retinue after he was abandoned as an infant by Jokaero looters and raiders who had attacked Alexei's vessel, who were subsequently either driven off or killed by the Inquisitor Lord. Knowing the usefulness of a Jokaero and the extent of their instinctive technological abilities, Alexei preserved the young Jokaero infant and had dubbed him "Zaius" - the Jokaero was proving itself useful by the time it was old enough to walk, constructing ammunition and plasma batteries at an incredible rate, eventually moving onto more complex tasks and achievements. Zaius, like most members of his race, is difficult to communicate with as their is little recorded knowledge of Jokaerian language or culture although he has served as a contributing member to the Retinue despite not appearing on the battlefield, having modified and added upgrades to Alexei's bionics, increasing the physical potential of the Inquisitor Lord. Zaius keeps out of the way of most of the other members of Alexei's Retinue, although he often attracts the curiosity of both Alexei and Talabec Kell due to their combined interests in Xenos, however while Alexei prefers to observe Zaius' behaviour Talabec makes extensive observations of the Jokaero's technological and weaponsmithing prowess. Ingrid, Parzival, Augustus Dirk Relations Allies Jacki Vulsen Avarious Van Hohen Bradan Peregrem Cherrice Bauyon Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Xenos